


Stars

by quiescents



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Drabble, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, karkat being a romantic, you can tell by now i like my gamkar sugary sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiescents/pseuds/quiescents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat thinks about some of the happy moments in his relationship with Gamzee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

The stars glimmered beautifully in the night sky like chips of ice. Sharp-looking and perfectly clear. The grass was cool and damp with dew. All in all, a perfect night to sit outside and stargaze. It had the potential to be terribly romantic, and you couldn't help but hope that the night would end with your boyfriend falling asleep in the warmth of your bedroom. The nights he slept over were some of the only times you got a decent night's sleep.

Settling down on the blanket you laid out, you smiled at the sight of Gamzee ambling over to you. All long limbs and subtle, taut muscles giving him a graceful, willowy frame; he was a sharp contrast to your skinny five foot one.

"How's my favorite little motherfucker?" he asked, sitting down beside you and pressing a quick kiss to your lips.

Abandoning your usual angry facade, you smiled softly and replied, "Better now that you're here." As much as you were the type of person who never seemed like they'd ooze mushy displays of affection, Gamzee brought out the romantic in you.

Wrapping one arm around you to let you snuggle up close, he trailed little kisses down your neck to your collarbone, always one for constant physical contact.

"Mm, I missed you too," he breathes in between kisses. "We haven't gotten our wicked cuddle on for days now."

You nodded in agreement, closing your eyes and taking in the feeling of Gamzee's breath on your neck, the protective arm slung around your waist, the solid comfort of his body next to yours. He was warmth in the middle of the chilly night. Gamzee absolutely radiated pure love for you; something you were unused to, but definitely liked.

The first time you were sleepy and, without thinking, said "I love you," you could see him blushing even though he was wearing his face paint. The tips of his ears, his neck, hell, even his shoulders turned red. Then he had leaned in and kissed you, softly and lingering. Without a single moment's hesitation, he had replied "Love you too."

Once, you were sitting on your front porch after accidentally locking yourself out, and Gamzee came along to sit with you and keep you company. Even though he would surely be cold without it, he gave you his hoodie as soon as he saw you shiver. He was only wearing a thin tee shirt underneath, but insisted you wear the hoodie.

And now, on a thick blanket in your backyard, he hugs you close and when his hand slides up the back of your shirt, it's freezing cold. His lips connect with yours and you know that the miraculous moments you experience with him will be as numerous as the stars shining above you.


End file.
